Idiot About Love
by spartanpanda
Summary: Takao is still waiting for that moment to happen with him and his lover. ( Midorima X Takao; MidoTaka) Warning: Contains yaoi and smut.
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS YAOI (BOYXBOY)

THIS ALSO CONTAINS SMUT

IF YOU DON"T LIKE DON"T READ

Also, there is a possibility of A LOT of OOCness so yeah XD

—

Midorima had been sleeping soundly on the couch for couple of hours. Takao was over at his place, watching tv. They had been dating for three months, but Midorima never really made any kind of move on him except for hugging and occasional hand hold.

Midorima started moving in his sleep a bit, then slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh— I fell asleep with my glasses on," he said sleepily.

"Ahh, you're such a dork haha! — Just kidding!" Takao chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head.

"You better be!" he gets up and tackles Takao onto the floor. All Takao does is laugh.

"What would you do if I wasn't kidding, Shin-chan?"

"You would get punishment of course," Midorima raises his eyebrow and gives a small smirk.

"Eh?" Takao blinks. "You're marking a weird expression Shin-chan. What kind of punishment.?"

"I don't know. Do you want to find out.?" He pulls him closer by the waist. Takao widens his eyes in surprise by this action.

"Ah- Maybe—"

Midorima blushes at his response, not expecting that kind of answer.

"Then do you want to go on a d-date t-today?" he stutters.

Takao stares at hi for a brief moment then laughs. "Shin-chan is so cute-heh. But yeah sure! I'd love to!"

Midorima looks away embarrassed. "Just go get ready nanodayo.. Just go wear something casual. We're going to the park. He still avoids eye contact with Takao and his face now flushed with pink.

Okay Shin-chan~ will do!" Takao grins widely and nods. Pecking Midorima's cheek quickly before skipping away to get ready.

*TIME SKIP*

"Takao! Hurry up! You're so slow!" he yells at him while he checking his watch.

The black haired male finally comes back from changing. "Ahh I'm sorry for taking so long Shin-chan! I wanted to look nice you know- heh. He gives a sheepish grin.

"It's about time. Let's go," Midorima grabs Takao's hand and head out the door.

Takao nods and lets himself get dragged by his tsundere of a boyfriend.

*FLUFFY TIME SKIP*

"Well, here we are."

There was a picnic blanket and a basket prepared underneath a tree.

"Wahh~ Did you prepare all of this Shin-chan?" Takao looks around in awe.

"Uhh.. I had a little help," he softly chuckled. In the distance you could see the other members of the Generation of Miracles. Kise waving like an idiot. "So do you like it?"

Takao bursts out laughing and waves back to Kise.

"Hm- no, I don't like it Shin-chan." he looks up at the green haired male. "I love it! heheheh," he smiled brightly.

"Baka, don't scare me like that. C'mon. Let's just go eat," Midorima lead the way underneath the tree.

"I was just teasing~ and okay!" he follows him to the blanket. "Say, Shin-chan- did any of the Generation of Miracles guys tease you when you asked for help.?"

"They didn't say anything to me. Just heard giggles. And I didn't want to ask why."

Takao bites back a smile and nods. "I see.. well, it was sweet of you to prepare all of this, so thank you."

Midorima quickly glances away, his face turing a bit hot. " It's nothing nanodayo. Going out like this is fine every once in a while."

"I guess so, but I still feel grateful, Shin-chan," he grins widely and and moves into Midorima's line of sight.

Midorima looks up so his eyes met the pair of hawk-eyes. Then Midorima places his hand on Takao's right cheek. " Baka, there's something on your lip."

Takao blinks and blushes in embarrassment. " e-eh? Really? Ah, I didn't know-" he says as he tries to brush it off his lip.

Midorima watches him try to wipe off the nonexistent thing on his lip. "No.. Takao.. it's right….here." He grabbed his chin and placed his lips onto his.

The hawk-eyes widen as a deep blush spreads across his face, but slowly flutter shut.

Midorima slips his tongue in and explores every inch of Takao's cavern. Takao sighs softly in pleasure as he lets him take dominance. But Midorima pulls away.

" We haven't even eaten yet and look how messy you are," Midorima rubs around the wet spot where his member was located.

"A-ah- It's Shin-chan's fault! W-who said you could kiss me without warning," Takao bites his lip, and stops Midorima's hand, looking away.

"Do I really need to warn you? And you know you like it." he grabs Takao's hand and places it over his crotch area. "Just with one kiss and this is what you do to me. I know I sound like a perv, but I can't help it."

Takao gasps softly and blushes an even deeper shade of pink. "S-Shin-chan…"

"Wait, I'm sorry. Did I ruin this date with my sexual fantasies.?" he looks away. Ashamed of himself.

"No you didn't ruin it.. don't worry," Takao pulls Midorima's face back towards his and smiles and Midorima smiles back and pecks him on the lips.

"Okay, how about we eat first, then we can go home and finish what we started.. unless…" Midorima stops mid-sentence and pins Takao to the ground. Topping him.

Takao squeaks in response and looks up at him. "Shin-chan really wants to do it today, huh…?"

"It's not that," Midorima blushing his face off, " I kinda want to try it….outside."

"W-what if someone sees us though?" Takao covers his face in embarrassment.

Midorima puts his mouth next to Takao's ear, " Then let them see."

He shivers at the sound of his voice. " You're being so bold today.. it's weird- but I also like it." he says peeking through his fingers.

" I though I would change things up a bit. After being called an "Idiot about love" I just wouldn't take it."

"Who called you that, hm?"

"Uhh.. no one." Midorima immediately broke eye contact to try avoid giving his lover a fake smile.

"You should tell me Shin-chan. Who was it?" Takao insisted.

"Daiki.."

Takao frowns slightly. "Don't listen to him, okay Shin-chan? You know how he is sometimes…"

"But what if he's right nanodayo..? Midorima places his forehead onto Takao's shoulder.

"I don't think he is… but even if we assume he's right, that shouldn't matter okay? I like Shin-chan for who you are, and I don't think you should change the way you are because of somebody else. Besides, who cares even if you're an idiot about love? You're practically amazing at everything else, Shin-chan."

"But that stuff doesn't matter when it comes to you nanodayo.. You're special to me.. I love you.. but I'm still clueless about this love thing.."

"I love you too Shin-chan, no matter how clueless you are, really. Trust me when I say this, okay?"

"Okay.. I trust you," Midorima let a single tear hit Takao's shoulder.

Takao frowns, and then hugs him tightly. "You mean the world to me okay? The entire world."

Midorima lifts his head up and kisses him slowly. " I know I planned this date, but can we just go home instead.? And plus the guys are watching…"

"E-Eh? They were watching the entire time? Oh gosh…" he coughed awkwardly and nods. "Of course we can go home."

"Okay let's go.." Midorima grabs his hand and rushes away from the picnic set up. "The guys will take care of the picnic set-up since they saw us leave."

"Oh okay.." he looks back toward them for a brief moment before letting Midorima pull him away again.

"Is something bothering you Takao?" Midorima said, worried that Takao got uncomfortable. "If you're uncomfortable about the guys watching, it wasn't my idea. They came back after I pinned you down. "

He just shakes his head. " No, I'm okay. Don't worry. I just didn't want them to tease you or something. Especially you know, since you told me about Aomine-kun."

"I'll be fine now, thanks to you. Now, let's go. I don't want them tailing us."

"Right.." he nods and starts walking quickly.

*TIME SKIP*

"Takao..." Midorima says breathlessly as he pulls him in for a kiss as soon as the enter the door.

"Hn~ Shin-chan~" Takao closes his eyes and moves his lips against his.

Midorima starts moving his hands up and down in his shirt, resulting in small, beautiful moans coming from the hawk eyes' mouth. Takao's breath hitches slightly as he touches him and clings onto him more tightly. Midorima backs away just enough to take off Takao's shirt and to start placing kisses all over his body. Panting softly and biting his lip, he is pleasured by the feeling of Midorima's lips on his skin. After exploring every inch of his torso, he places him on the floor and continues undressing him. Takao whimpers softly and clutches tightly onto Midorima's shirt to pull it off.

"You have such a beautiful body, Takao," Midorima slowly slides his hand underneath his underwear. Takao gasps at the feeling of his hand there.

"We've only just begun and you're already this hard?" Midorima starts stroking up and down, using his precut as lubricant. Takao blushes furiously as he bites his lip, not knowing what to say.

"I-It's not my fault~" he moans softly as he is being stroked.

"Do I make you feel that good Takao.?" he places kisses trailing down his body to his now exposed member. He continues to stroke as he teased the tip with his tongue.

"Y-Yes you do, Shin-chan ~ ah ~" he inhales sharply when he feels Midorima's tongue. He bites down his lip to suppress his moans.

Midorima takes all of him into his mouth at one time, causing a loud, lewd moan to escape. He then continues to bob his head up and down. Lewd moans keep spilling out the black haired male. Midorima takes his member from out of his mouth, and sits up against one of the nearby walls. A huge bulge in his pants is now visible.

Takao glances at him, noticing the bulge in his pants and bites his lip. "Ah, Shin-chan- you-"

"Please do me too..?"

He undresses his partner until his length is exposed. He teases the tip with his tongue for a short moment, then he makes eye contact with him before taking him in and slowly sucking him.

Midorima flinches at the touch of his hot mouth wrapped around his hardened member. He cocks his head back in pleasure and runs his fingers through his black silky hair. Takao hums softly, sending vibrations through his member and sucking more deeply and harder. The four-eyed ace starts pulling on his hair gently, letting out small moans. Hearing the sound of his moans, Takao slowly increases the pace and intensity.

"T-Taka—" he tries to say, but moans replace every word,

Takao grins by how much he is pleasuring his lover. Moaning himself, he continues bobbing his head up and down his growing member, and letting it hit the back of his throat.

"Hnn~" Midorima pushes Takao's head down to release his seed into his mouth. Takao catches it all in his mouth and swallows every last drop. He looks up at him with a flushed face.

"D-Did that feel good Shin-chan?"

Panting, Midorima picks him up and throws him onto the bed, topping him. Takao just looks up at him, still flushed red.

"Here," Midorima holds out his finger in front of his mouth. Takao takes his finger into his mouth and sucks on it eagerly. Covering it in his saliva.

"That should be enough nanodayo," He takes out his finger from his mouth and places it on Takao's entrance. "You ready?"

Takao nods and gulps. " Y-Yes, go ahead Shin-chan."

Midorima slowly inserts his finger and starts slowly pumping.

"Hh~" Takao leans his head back and closes his eyes.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, just keep going, Shin-chan," he said breathlessly.

He continues moving his hand, he uses his long fingers to get deep inside him.

"Ah~! S-Shin-Shin-chan-" he yelps as he is being penetrated by his finger. Midorima then starts toying with his now erect nipples.

"Is it okay to add another one..Takao.?"

He nods. "Y-Yes it's okay.." he bites down on his lip and he slowly adds another finger. Takao exhales softly, as his wall relax around his fingers.

"You're insides are so soft," He then finds something different. It was at the base of his stomach. It felt different from the rest, so he rubs on it a bit more.

"Ah~!" Takao yelps again. Pleasured, his grip on Midorima tightens. "S-Shin-chan.."

"Oh, you tightened up," and he gently rubs it a bit more.

"Hnn~ ah~ Shin-chan.." he let out a lewd moan.

Motivated by his moans, he starts rubbing it a bit faster and with his other hand, plays with Takao's tip. His moans get louder and he starts panting and arching his back in pleasure. Just as he was about to climax, Midorima took out his fingers.

" I think I stretched you out enough.. Don't you think?"

Takao nods quickly, looking at him needily. "Y-Yes Shin-chan, I'm ready.."

He steadily positions his hardened member at his entrance. He inserts it slowly to let Takao get accustomed to his huge size. His walls tighten at first, then relax as he gets more used to him.

"O-Okay, you can start moving now.."

"Takao tell me if it hurts okay? I don't want to hurt you.

"I know Shin-chan. I'll be okay, so don't worry.

Reassured by his words, he starts thrusting. Takao's breath hitches. He bites his lip as the pain slowly turns into pleasure. "Hn~ y-you should go a bit faster~"

"O-okay.." he gradually quickens his pace, and sweat starts forming on both of their bodies. Takao moans, arching his back in more pleaure. Then Mirdorima lays down and pulls Takao on top of him. He immediately responds by moving his hips in rhythm to his thrusts. He then starts hitting deeper inside the black-haired male. Takao starts moaning even louder.

"A~Ah~! Shin-chan~ right there.."

He starts thrusting in the same spot constantly, getting faster each thrust.

"Taka..o. You're tightening so much~"

"Hh~ah~ I can't help it~ I-I'm really close.." he meets each of his thrusts while moans spill out of his mouth.

Midorima then changes positions again. He pushes Takao onto all fours.

"Shin-chan~" he grips the bed sheet tightly. Midorima grabs him by the waist and starts pounding hard into him, hitting his sweet spot.

"Tak…ao.. I'm almost at my limit…"

Takao yelps as his walls tightened around him.

"Shin-chan~ ah~ I-I'm close too…"

"Can I come *pant* inside?" he asks, out of breath.

"Y-Yes. go ahead.."

Midorima thrusts as hard and fast as he can, and finally lets out his seed inside him. Takao meets his hard thrust with a loud and lewd moan as he releases his seed all over the bed. He pulls out his member, and watching his sperm overflow inside him Then he collapses onto the bed beside him, trying to catch his breath. Takao lays down next to him, face flushed and also trying to catch his breath.

"Today didn't go quite *pant* as planned," he said, looking at him, still short of breath.

"Yeah- heh.. but I'm not complaining.."

"But I do have an idea for next time." Midorima slightly smirks.

"A-Already?" Takao blinks at him.

"Yup. I already have an idea," his grin grows wider.

"Hnn Shin-chan, you're not gonna tell me?" he inches closer to the taller male.

Midorima wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. " I might leave it a surprise. I'm not sure if I should tell you."

Takao snuggles close, resting against him. "Ah- I guess it could be a surprise then.."

"Because I'm not sure if you would agree to do it.."

"Oh- I see…"

" *sigh* Do you want to know so badly?"

"No, I mean.. you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I kinda do. Just so I can get your permission," Midorima gets his phone off the floor and pulls up a picture. It was a picture of a maid outfit. Takao chokes in surprise.

"Y-You want me to dress up for you Shin-chan.?"

He nods his head, face a bit read, embarrassed for asking such a thing.

"Well, I guess if it would make Shin-chan happy, I could do it," he grins and nods.

"Would you r-really do it.?" his nose starts bleeding by just thinking about it.

"Yes I would- wait Shin-chan- Your nose! Blood-"

Realizing his nose was bleeding, he went to get a tissue. After cleaning up his blood, he went back and cuddled Takao. "Whoops.. my bad," he chuckled.

Takao laughs and shakes his head, snuggling close to him again. " If only other people knew this side of you."

"This side is only for you Takao," he places a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hm, I feel special," he smiles as he kisses him.

"You better feel special," he says back.

"I do, Shin-chan~" he mumbles against his lips.

Midorima pulls away from the kiss then takes of his glasses. He then proceeds to place many hickeys on his neck.

"Hn~ ah~ Shin-chan~," he tilts his head back, shivering in pleasure.

Midorima licked over the bruises that he made, then looked at you. Takao looks back at him, his cheeks flushed. "A-Are you marking me as yours, Shin-chan?"

"You. Are. Mine."

"I am, Shin-chan. Yours." Takao's face flushes red, and tears start to fall down his face.

"Wh-why you crying.?"

"Nothing, ah- I just got overwhelmed with feelings.." Midorima wipes the tears off of his face.

"I love you Takao Kazunari."

Takao smiles happily. " I love you too, Shin-ch- I mean.. Midorima Shiantrou. Heh.."

"It's been a while since you said my full name." His face turning a light pink.

"It really has.. and its been a while since you've said mine too! Heh, it always makes my heart skip when you do." He gave one of the most brightest smiles.

"Yeah.." Midorima gave a small, but warm smile back. " So what are going to do tomorrow.?"

"I'm not sure what I'd like to do.. is there anything you have in mind.?"

"Not really. I was just wondering if there was anything you wanted to do. If you didn't have anything in mind I would just ask you if you wanted to stay inside."

" I guess we could just stay inside- I don't have anything in mind," he gave another smile.

"I could probably cook for you too."

"Wah, Yeah! I'd love if you did that Shin-chan."

"Hmm… now what should I cook.."

"Nothing too difficult, for sure."

"Hnn- okay.." Midorima slowly starts dozing off.

Takao blinks, then quietly watches him fall asleep. A small smile forming on his lips. That small smile being that last thing he sees, he falls into a deep, peaceful sleep. Takao snuggles closer to him, brushing some hair out of his face as he watches him.

"Goodnight, Shin-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises the next morning. Midorima feels the sunshine shining through the curtain, hitting his skin. He opens his eyes oh so slightly to see Takao's sleeping face. He is slightly snoring, because the previous night, he had stayed up quite late watching Midorima sleep. Midorima slowly grabs his phone to check the time. _9:47 ._ He puts his phone back down, and looks back down at you. Brushing a few looks of your hair form your face, he starts petting the back of his head. This causes Takao to shift a little bit. Whining sleepily, he inches closer to him for warmth.

"Why are you so goddamn adorable?" Midorima whispers to himself and places a soft kiss on his forehead. Takao blinks his eyes open groggily.

"Hmn, Shin-chan.. Is it already time to get up.?"

Midorima chuckles quietly. "Good morning Takao.." he places a kiss on his lips. Takao returns the kiss sleepily.

"Good morning Shin-chan…"

"Your morning kisses taste sweet by the way. Do you want to continue laying down a while before we get up? I think I was a little rough last night noonday.. * he smiles nervously.

Hn, you weren't. Don't worry.. but it would be nice to lie down for a bit more. Shin-can is very comfy," he curls up against his lean body.

Midorima blushes at this statement. "Okay, that's fine with me. You're very warm," he brings Takao in once more and their legs intertwine with one another. He looks up at him and smiles cheekily, even though his eyes are still sleepy.

"Shin-chan looks very handsome, even in the morning.. how?"

"You must be seing things. I probably have a bed head right now," he lets out another chuckle, and starts petting his head again.

" Well you still look really attractive with your bed head.. it amazes me," he blinks rapidly and continues to stare at him.

"Can you see clearly now? Soooo, while you were still asleep I checked the Oha Asa."

"Hm, really? What is it? If it's too hard to find, I won't bother finding one for today- meh."

"You already have it Takao."

"Oh, wait really? That doesn't make any sense… what is it? Sleepiness? Haha- no but seriously-"

"A person born under the cancer star sign," he stares at him, wondering how you're gonna respond.

"Oh," he rubs his eyes again, then stops when he realizes. "Wait! That's you, Shin-chan!" he stares at him, then laughs. " Wah, my lucky item today is Shin-chan? Jeez. I guess I'm gonna have to stick by your side all day then."

"I mean you're gonna stick by me anyway right?" Midorima kisses the crook of Takao's neck.

"Of course Shin-chan," he smiles and hugs him tightly. " No matter what Oha Asa says."

He hugs tightly back.

"We should get back up soon Takao."

"Right.. Eh I should stop being so lazy.."

"What do you want for breakfast?" he sits up and tries to scratch his back, but the spot that itches is too far for him to reach.

"Hm, anything is okay!" he watches him and laughs. " Shin-chan you're such a dork sometimes-"

"Ugh, I'm tall but I still can't reach parts of my back," he says, frustrated that he cant reach it.

"Let me help you, Shin-chan!" he jumps on him and laughs cheekily. "Where exactly is it, hm?

"Ugh- don't jump so much. It's still early. And it's like right above my butt," he turns around and shows him his bare ass.

"Sorry Shin-chan- and oh.." he blinks and gulps before tentatively pressing his forefinger against the skin above his ass. "H-Here?"

"A little to your left.." he blushes at the touch.

"Ah, okay…" he moves his finger more to the left. "Here?"

"Yeah right there," as he says this, he starts feeling more blood rushing through his member. Takao scratches the indicated part.

"I-Is it feeling better now Shin-chan.?"

"Yeah, I'm good now.." he turns around immediately and covers himself with the blanket. But then again, he's an idiot, so it's still visible. " Hehe- thanks Takao."

Takao noticed what you're trying to cover, eyeing him suspiciously. "You sure you're okay Shin-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… Why don't you go wash up.? I'll be there in a bit. We can take a shower together if you want.."

"Hm, okay! Hehe, I'll see you in there Shin-chan," he nods and heads off toward the shower.

Midorima deeply sighs. "I wonder what I'm gonna do about this." he looks down at his erection then gets up and puts a towel around it. Heading towards the bathroom, he is having trouble walking straight.

In the shower, Takao is already humming to himself. Midorima listens for a bit before entering the bathroom. He immediately recognizes the tune. " _Ashita e tsuretee_ " he starts singing himself.

Takao turns to the sound and smiles widely, singing the song with him. " _Tada junsui ni kachitai to, omoeru jibun deeee_ ," he cotinues singing.

Now that Midorima's junk has finally calmed down, he walks in, still singing along with Takao. He sees him standing underneath the shower head, hair soaked.. looking sexy as hell and boom, blood rushes through his member again.

Takao on the other hand is too into singing the song to notice anything out of place while he waits for his lover to join him. Midorima continues to walk weirdly due to him being sexually frustrated. Finally making it to the shower, he pulls off his towel and hugs his lover from behind. Takao's singing stops abruptly once he feels his member pressing up against him from behind, widening his eyes in surprise. Midorima stops singing as well and smirks.

"Something wrong Takao.?"

"I- well.. Shin-can, your…" he mumbles as he tries to answer.

"Excuse me, my what.?" he says into the crook of his neck, sending vibrations through his body.

Takao bites his lip in response, blushing furiously. "You know what I mean…"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he starts placing kisses on his shoulder.

"This.." Takao turns around and faces Midorima to gently wrap his hands around his erection. "I'm talking about this Shin-chan.."

Midorima twitches by the touch of his hand. "It's your fault you know. Singing so adorably while naked in the shower."

"N-No it's not.. I always sing in the shower Shin-chan. Hmph-"

"But I'm not usually here to hear you. And I rarely sing with you too." he smirks again.

"You know you have a really nice voice Shin-can..heh.. You should sing more often."

"Hah.. not likely." Midorima kisses him and starts moving Takao's hand up and down his grown member.

"Hn~ why not~" he closes his eyes and melts into the kiss as he tightens his grip while moving his hand.

Midorima backs away from the kiss and starts sucking on the bruises that he made the past night. "Just cause~" he mumbles into his skin.

Takao whimpers softly and moves his hand at a quicker pace. "Hn~ maybe it's g-good if other people didn't hear your singing voice.."

"Would you want other people hearing my singing voice Takao?" he says, still talking into his skin.

"N-No… I wouldn't.." Takao feels himself getting more aroused by his deep voice. Midorima then takes Takao's hand off of his, then starts rubbing both of their hardened members together. Takao gasps softly, moaning as he does so. While he does that, he uses his free hand to turn the running water a bit colder.

"That's helpful…." Takao mumbles breathlessly as he presses closer against him.

"Would you want to take a bath instead.?" he whispers in his ear and licks his earlobe.

"I don't know.. D-Does Shin-chan want to?" he shivers when he feels his tongue lick his earlobe.

"It's up to you Takao.." he stated, still stroking their members together. Takao's breath hitches.

"O-Okay… Let's take a bath Shin-chan."

Midorima stops the shower, plug the drain, and starts running the water. He then sits down and places Takao in between his legs while they wait for the tub to fill. Sitting in between his legs, Takao's face is still flushed.

"Your face feels hot Takao. Are you okay?" he wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer.

"Hn, yeah- I think so…" Takao leans against him and buries his face in to the crook of his neck.

"Is it bothering you.?"

"No, I just- I feel really warm." Takao adjusts the water temperature to make it colder. "Gosh, Shin-chan- you're unhealthy for me I swear…"

Midorima chuckles. " I wasn't talking about that nanodayo."

"Eh? Then what did you mean-?"

He points down to his still hard erection, that is poking Takao.

"Oh- right…" he looks away.

"So it is.?"

" A little bit, yeah-"

With the tub almost full, you turn off the water. "You're still hard too I see."

"I can't help it…" he looks away and tries to ignore the uncomfortable feeling down below. Midorima then places his hand on your member underneath the water. A small hiss escapes his mouth at the touch his hand.

"It's fine Shin-chan…you don't need to-"

"Well I just can't ignore it nanodayo.. It looks so…tasty," he licks his lips as he looks into his eyes.

"Shin-chan, you really shouldn't say things like that in such a seductive way…" he bites his lip and looks at anywhere but him.

"Do you want me to stop.?" Midorima worried that he had stepped over the line.

"No-" he answers instinctively, then blushes and stops himself. "I mean.."

"You mean what, Takao.?"

"Nothing…. Am I ruining things.? We just wanted to shower together and now…"

"No it's fine.. I'll get out first.. You finish cleaning up." He stands up to let the runner run down his body.

"O-Okay.." he gulps as he watches him get out of the bath, then remembers to stop staring.

"You really can't stop looking at me can you.?" He kisses him before stepping out of the tub. He walks out with his head slightly down. Takao returns the kiss and watches you leave, then he sighs softly. He gets out of the bath, drains the water, and leaves the bathroom as well…

In the room, Midorima puts on his underwear, then sits on the edge of the bed, drying his hair. Takao enters the room, puts on his underwear and shirt then sits next to him on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier.." he puts his glasses on, plops onto the bed, ten sighs.

"Sorry about what.?" Takao frowns and looks at him.

"My sexual desires nanodayo.. I don't want to make you feel.. uncomfortable.."

"Ah, it's fine Shin-chan. No need to apologize for it.."

"I though I made you uncomfortable back there, that's the reason why I stopped." He places his hand behind his head .

"No, I was just- I guess I was really flustered, that's all." he rubs his hair hastily with a towel.

"Here let me do that.." he gets up. "You look like you're trying to rip your head off. "he grabs his towel and starts drying his hair.

"I'm not trying to break my head off," he pouts, trying to hide the blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Looked like it to me." he kisses the back of Takao's neck then continues drying his hair.

"Shin-chan is just mean!" he crosses his arms.

"Me? Mean? How so?" he softly chuckles. "I mean I am I am drying your hair."

"That's true- Hm. Ah, I don't know. Don't ask me.." he huffs a bit.

"You're the one who said I was mean, baka." Midorima lightly taps his head.

"I know," he sticks his tongue at him. " and I'm not a baka!" Midorima uses this chance to slide his tongue into Takao's mouth. Takao widens his eyes in surprise.

"S-Shin-chan- what are you-"

He backs away, a string of saliva stringing out as he does so.

"I told you you're an idiot. You were wide open."

"Hmph.. I can't even stick my tongue out without being sabotaged." he crinkles his nose.

"You like it and you know it." he gives a hug from behind.

"I guess I can't deny that…" he leans against him comfortably.

"What are we going to do today?" Midorima sighs and rests his chin on top of Takao's forehead.

"Ah, you said you would cook remember.? I'll help you Shin-chan! Let's cook together."

"Oh right I totally forgot about that." he says as his stomach growls loudly. "Hehe, what what are going to cook first of all?"

Takao chuckles at the sound of Midorima's stomach. "Hm, I don't know.. do you have any preference?"

"I kinda want something sweet right now." he looks straight at Takao and gives a small smirk.

"Hm, what's with that expression Shin-chan.?" he tilts his head and pokes him in the face.

"Hehe nothing. You're more pure minded than I thought." he pokes him back.

"I'm confused now.." he frowns and looks at Midorima again.

"You'll get it soon enough." He places a kiss on his forehead. "C'mon lets go decide what are going to decide in the kitchen. We need to see if we are going to have enough ingredients."

"Okay that sounds like a plan." Takao jumps off the bed and walks to the kitchen with him.

In the kitchen*

They both look at what they have in their fridge.

"Okay,, we have eggs, rice, and sausages…. damn we really need to go shopping Takao. But this will be enough."

"We do..?" he scratches his head in confusion as he stares at what they have. "What can we make with this though.?"

"Well depends, do you want a cute breakfast or just a regular breakfast.?"

"What even is a cute breakfast Shin-chan?" he laughs. "Breakfast that looks like you?.. haha..just kidding-"

"I had to make breakfast for kids once. So I made them a cute breakfast to keep them entertained while they ate." he looks away in embarrassment.

"…Shin-chan.. That is the cutest thing ever.. I just.." he rests his forehead on Midorima's shoulder. "Why are you so precious.?"

"Takao..tch.. I don't know what you are talking about.." he says as he places his head on the back of his head. Face a deep shade of pink. Then Takao suddenly hugs him.

"You should marry me Shin-chan! And then we can have children and you can make cute breakfasts fr them and I would die of cuteness overload!"

"Ahh… I'm working on the first thing.." he whispers to himself. "But Takao, you know that's not physically possible for us… we are both guys nanodayo.. Unless you want to adopt. " he hugs back at his sudden hug. Takao hugs him even tighter.

"Ahhhh.. I don't know what I'm saying! I'm just really overwhelmed by the thought of you being cute with children. I'm gonna die."

"Surprising people say I'm good with children.. I used to help this teacher with her kindergarten class.." he looks away again. Takao, for some odd reason, looks at the fridge.

"Shin-chan… I'm considering going inside that refrigerator to die because this is to much for me to handle."

"Then go die. I got a text after I got out of the shower if I could help today. So I'm guessing you don't want to come."

"WAIT WHAT. NO. I DO WANT TO COME."

"Then hurry up and cut those sausages into octopi. We are going to be late if we are moving this slow."

"Oh my god.. Okay.. I might cut myself by accident though, from the excitement of being able to see Shin-chan with children! Live! In action!"

"Uhh.. nevermind.. lemme do that nanodayo… You go crack the eggs and mix them in a bowl.."

he quickly grabs the knife and cuts the sausages.

"Okay!- he shuffles to get the eggs and tries to crack them, but ends up hitting it too hard because he is still to excited and gets distracted. " Oops.. Um.. Shin-chan, I messed up.

"

"Geez, just clean it up. Here lemme cook. I probably should've told you about the help after we ate." He goes over, hugs him, and isses him on the forehead, then continues to prepare the food his is going to cook.

"I'm sorry Shin-chan.." he looks down, blushing a bit in embarrassment, as he grabs the tissues to start cleaning up the mess he had made.

"Don't get to excited okay. it's just me working with kids. It's not that big of a deal to be honest." he places the sausage octopi into the hot pan.

"I'll try not to- you don't understand, Shin-chan. it's so precious. Am I allowed to videotape you while you play with the children.?"

"Uhhhh…. no." he definitely didn't want him to video tape him.. it was so embarrassing.

"Dang it, well, I guess I'd have to secretly film you or something.." he gins widely, thinking that he didn't hear him.

"Baka, I heard that. Now I know to watch you when we go."

"Oh right- heh. I guess I shouldn't have said that out loud. "

"Okay.. the food is done. Takao come on." On the table there was rolled egg, the sausage octopi and beautiful white rice.

"Waaahhh I'm so excited Shin-chan!" He skips to the table and sits down.

"It's not as cute as the one I made for the kids. Just made what I could. Itadakimasu!"

"Psh, I'd want the kids to have the cuter food, so it's fine Shin-chan." He grins widely again. "Yeah, Itadakimasu" he starts eating.

"Hehe.." Midorima starts eating too. "Does it taste good.?" he asks, worried he had made the food incorrectly.

"Hmm…" he chews thoughtfully then nods with a big smile." It does taste good! As expected of our ace-sama."

Midorima let out a sigh of relief. " Hehe, it's been a while since I cooked, so I though I might've killed you."

"Pfft-" he laughs out loud. " be more confident in your cooking skills Shin-chan."

Midorima looks at his watch, and realizes what time it is. "Takao w'ew going to be late! Come on!" He gets up and grabs Takao by the arm, and runs out the door and heads toward the kindergarten school.


End file.
